If These Stones Could Talk To
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER-Fundadores: Num mundo que é feito de puras possibilidades e sonhos, dois amigos observam o sol nascer, e com ele talvez algo mais... Salazar S. x Godric G. ::yaoi slash homo::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Tia Rô se recusou a me vender os direitos autorais pelos vinte e cinco centavos e um clips que eu tinha nos bolsos. Então não é meu.

**Shippers: **Salazar Slytherin x Godric Griffindor

**Categoria: **Romance

**Classificação: **+16 (precaução)

**Beta Reader: **Não betada

**Sinopse: **Num mundo que é feito de puras possibilidades e sonhos, dois amigos observam o sol nascer, e com ele talvez algo mais...

**Notas:** Minha primeira fic dos Fundadores. Não saiu muito boa, mas também não está horrivel...espero. Leiam por favor e comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que é melhor eu abandonar as letras e ser gari.

**If These Stones Could Talk To **– _by Blodeu-sama_

O futuro sempre pairava sobre aquele terreno. Os enevoados caminhos do amanhã assombravam as quatro mentes sempre que entravam naquela atmosfera tão mágica e pura. Sonhos de quatro jovens brilhantes reluziam nas pedras novas como diamantes puros. Porém nenhum brilhava mais que a fascinação quase obsessiva de Godric Gryffindor por sua obra.

Cada movimento dos seus longos cabelos avermelhados e ondulados, cada passo firme, cada arfada bruta no peito largo do homem dizia determinação, coragem, altruísmo. Todos se impressionavam com isso, o idolatravam como um herói, o erguiam a categoria de um dos maiores bruxos da época, todos achavam o jovem Gryffindor perfeito. Todos, menos um.

O mais próximo de Godric, Salazar Slytherin, achava tudo nele extremamente irritante. Salazar, magro, alto, esguio e um tanto quanto sombrio, dizia constantemente que "o caro Godric é um obcecado por contos cavalheirescos e aquela bendita escola de pedras". Com seu rosto forte e marcante de árabe, bonito pelo cabelos pretos e os olhos de um verde muito raro, Salazar era conhecido pela comunidade bruxa por seu poder enorme e conhecimentos ainda maiores sobre tipos de magia complicados e obscuros. Não era uma pessoa que se poderia dizer sociável.

Na verdade, Salazar amava aquela escola, amava seu potencial, tudo que ela poderia ser...mas temia que seus sócios a transformassem em algo mundano, ou pior, algo ilusório. Era o que Godric parecia querer, uma escola para treinar cavalheiros e damas, 'homens de caráter', bobos que não sabiam aproveitar a grande dádiva de ser um bruxo puro sangue.

Pensava, com sua mente sempre analítica, sobre esse problema naquele dia. Na recém construída Torre de Astronomia, ele sentia liberdade o suficiente para seus pensamentos, já que o lugar era deserto e distante. Como de seu costume acordara duas horas antes do sol e se dirigira para lá, seguido por sua cobra de estimação conhecida como Néftis. Porém naquele dia ele não ficou sozinho por muito tempo.

-Imaginei que encontrá-lo-ia aqui Salazar.

-Godric?! Que fazes aqui a esta hora?

-Não és o único que não dormes a noite. As vezes sou acometido do mesmo mal.

Ficaram em silencio, um tipo de silencio que entre eles era cada vez mais comum nos últimos tempos. Godric por fim olhou para Néftis e pediu, sem olhar Salazar nos olhos.

-Poderia por obséquio mandar seu adorável animal de volta para dentro? Ela me dá calafrios.

-...hehehe, ó se as moças da vila ouvissem o corajoso e destemido Gryffindor agora..._vá para meus aposentos Néftis_ – acrescentou na língua das cobras.

A cobra saiu rastejando-se, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo para o ruivo, que então se aproximou de Salazar um pouco mais.

-Sabes que não me importa o que dizem de mim as moças da vila. Não as quero, nenhuma delas.

-Um homem como tu certamente deve te casar Godric. És destinado a ser o exemplo deles todos... não entendo por que não gosta das moças da vila, são moças que deveriam ser do teu agrado.

-Moças... não agradam-me Salazar.

Godric parecia confessar isso com muita dificuldade, como quem já sofre a muito tempo de um conflito interior. Salazar lançou-lhe um olhar de surpresa, mas não estava tão surpreso na realidade.

-Por Merlin, o jovem e perfeito Gryffindor caindo nestes desejos pecaminosos...

-Oh, acha que não me envergonho?! Não sejas cruel ao menos desta vez Salazar, sei que de todos os honrados bruxos que conheço tu és o único que podes compreender... o quão inevitável é ser...como eu.

-...amigo Godric, culpa-se pelo que dizem os outros sobre certo e errado. Nada faz de errado ao preferir os rapazes. Apenas admites que és diferente deles.

-E ser diferente não é errado?!

-Não digas mais tolices como essa Godric, não és tão ignorante. Obviamente ser deferente não é algo errado nem mal. Somente aqueles sacerdotes trouxas pensam desta maneira e trouxas não são tão evoluídos como nós.

-Não gosto de ouvir-te falar mal dos trouxas Salazar...mas achas mesmo que não sou uma aberração por meus desejos?

Salazar olhou longamente as belas e luminosas feições do colega, seu peito forte, seus lábios grandes. Odiava suas idéias, odiava seu jeito de ser, mas nunca se negara em apreciar sua beleza sem igual.

-Definitivamente que não és uma aberração.

Godric, que até então o olhava nos olhos, desviou o olhar para a linha rosa no horizonte, indicando que o sol logo ia nascer. Podia ser a luz ou o reflexo do seu cabelo, mas ele pareceu de repente muito corado.

-Salazar... pensas mesmo como dizes ou somente diz isto da mesma maneira que diz tantas coisas, pensando no seu beneficio futuro?

-... faz mal jugo de mim amigo. Realmente penso como disse. Se não pensasse não pensaria em ti como penso certas noites...

-... c-como? Que queres dizer?

-Sua atitude leonina anda minando-lhe a inteligência Godric. Sempre achei-te muito belo, e espanto-me de saber que não tinhas percebido isto ainda.

-...oh, Salazar...que talento é esse que tens de me fazer sentir tão acanhado?!

Mas mesmo com vergonha, Godric se aproximou de Salazar e tocou seu peito magro com os dedos, hesitante. Salazar segurou os dedos dele entre as mãos e deu um passo a frente, tornando quase nula a distancia entre eles. Com as mãos magras muito mais firmes que as do outro, acariciou seu rosto descendo em seguida para sua cintura, lentamente.

-Salazar...

-Eu não vou fazer-lhe mal Godric...

E sem esperar mais duvidas do ruivo, Salazar ergueu o rosto dele e tocou seus lábios com os próprios, e foi aprofundando o beijo a medida que sentia Godric ceder em seus braços. Durante longos minutos apenas trocaram aquela caricia maravilhosa que parecia fazer crescer dentro deles algo maior, um sentimento maior. Salazar finalmente soltou a boca de Godric mas o manteve seguro entre os braços. Godric era mais forte, mas naquele momento não queria se livrar de Salazar, só queria ficar perto dele. Ergueu novamente os olhos para o horizonte a tempo de ver o sol despontando e furando as nuvens baixas com raios cor de rosa e laranja.

-...isto foi maravilhoso Salazar...

-Se descermos agora poderás ver mais coisas maravilhosas.

-Eu me machucarei depois de hoje? Vai me deixar assim que se satisfizer?

-...não sei dizer. Digo-lhe somente que creio que nem toda uma vida será suficiente para me fazer cansar de ti.

Com um sorriso, Godric o puxou pela mão, olhando em volta.

-Este é, com certeza, o lugar mais mágico dessa nossa escola.

-Com certeza, um lugar inesquecível...

Desceram as escadas, deixando pra trás o sol nascendo, refletindo em cada pedra, e mostrando-lhes mais uma vez que a vida estava somente começando para eles. Uma vida alta e brilhante como aquela torre...

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Eu sei, a linguagem ficou estranha, mas eu queria dar um ar antigo de verdade pra eles. Isso é o mais próximo do medieval que eu cheguei XD

Arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
